The SRA-10 is a tactile aid to speech reading. It has been experimentally evaluated on normal-hearing adults and shown to be an effective aid to the speech reading of running discourse. This study proposes to evaluate the SRA-10 on profoundly deaf children between the ages of three and six years. The daily training regimen will emphasize linguistic skills, and will be tailored to the individual child's level of competence. The weekly testing procedures will document progress in language development including speech reception and production skills. At the end of the first nine month training period a group of unbiased judges will review audio and video tapes of the children and evaluate their progress. During the second and third years of the project, additional groups of subjects will be added to the experiment for data collection.